Is There A Reason You're Naked In My Bed?
by unforsakenwriter
Summary: Nick comes home from a long day at work, and the last thing he's expecting is a certain Hexenbiest in his bed. Oneshot. Nick/Adalind. Smut. Set in Season One. Slight AU.


Memories flashed beside him, as his hands gripped his steering wheel. The Hündjager he had to face during an extensive, and complicated case a few weeks ago flashed his mind. It was the most recent case he had, dealing with wesen. For some odd reason, Nick was always looking forward to facing some enemy of his ancestors during a case at work. It helped him to understand more about this unfortunate gift that had dropped onto him.

His jaw clenched, while his unearthly mind wandered off. The Hündjager was long gone as he suddenly thought of Juliette. The red-headed beauty that had left him on the moonlit night he had proposed to her. His heart was remained broken, but Nick kept telling himself that he didn't have time for love anyway.

He wasn't sure if he could have any love now that he knew he was a Grimm, and anyone he could potentially love, would end up getting killed because of his cursed gift.

Coming to a halt outside his house, Nick sighed. He truly missed Juliette, she was a big part of his life, and just like that, she had disappeared. Nick managed to get himself out of his car, and walk up to the steps of his lonely home.

Just as he was about to open the door, it was revealed to already be opened. Nick automatically pulled out the gun that was hidden in his back pocket and held it up as he walked around his house.

There had been no sign of a forced entry, no shattered glass anywhere, nothing had appeared to be stolen, and there was no-one to be found around his living room and kitchen. However, Nick still wasn't so sure as he slowly stalked off up the stairs, towards his bedroom.

Pausing outside the white door, he got his gun ready before kicking the door open...and finding a certain blonde beauty laying in his bed.

"There you are. I was beginning to get a little worried." She spoke, flirtatiously, adding a sly smirk on the end of it.

Nick, all of a sudden, felt emotions of anger and confusion.

What was Adalind Schade doing in his house? In his bed, to be more specific?

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, still gripping onto his weapon, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Easy there, Burkhardt. Don't you want me here?" She replied slyly albeit a little sweetly, with fake innocence plastered out on her face.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I'm not naked," She confessed, a smirk reforming on her face, "At least, not entirely."

The thought of Adalind's petite body crashed with his, suddenly entered Nick's mind.

What was he doing? This woman had tried to kill his beloved Aunt, and yet, here he was, thinking of being naked with her? And lathering her body with his?

This was wrong on so many different levels. He was a Grimm, and she was a foul Hexenbiest. Surely that was against the wesen rules?

"I'm waiting, Grimm," She suddenly snarled, as her former answer received no reply.

"Listen, I know you have no business doing anything with me, but, I was getting lonely, and I thought of you. Weird, right?" Adalind continued, as if it was completely normal for her to be in Nick's bed, "And I had come to the conclusion that you are obviously gorgeous, and lonely too...therefore, we have something in common—"

Adalind was immediately being shut up, by the waves of Nick's lips attacking hers, in a wet and sticky fashion.

She could feel the heat his sculpted body was generating, as she slipped further in his arms, attacking her tongue against his. Adalind began assaulting every inch of his body with her small hands, as his thick frame hardened and retracted at each rough caress.

"A-Adalind," Nick groaned through a rough press of her soft lips. Adalind loved the way her name rolled off of the Grimm's tongue. It enticed her, and her lust and desire for him grew even stronger.

"Adalind." He said again, only this time he managed to break free.

The Hexenbiest was still holding onto him, her small hands gripping his broad shoulders, while her lithe frame pressed into his rock hard torso. It took every ounce of resistance from her to not woge on him and pounce.

"We can't do this." he countered weakly, his eyes full of blood lust.

"I want you, Nick." She urged. Her voice was small, but the desperation was unmistakable. It felt oddly weird to say his first name, like it was forbidden to have spoken it.

Somewhere in between exchanged glances, their eyes locked, and all resistance failed. Right and wrong no longer existed in their foggy little world. There was only what felt right and what felt better.

All the bad blood between them had disappeared like magic, and the fact that he was a Grimm and she was an ungodly Hexenbiest, was all but forgotten.

"What do you want from me?" Nick's deep voice groaned breathlessly, as his silver eyes fluttered closed, tickling her long blonde lashes. One way or another, the battle in his mind had already been decided.

Adalind didn't respond with words, instead she took Nick's large hands in her own and placed them on her slender figure, encouraging them to explore her eager frame.

Nick stared down at her through a drape of loose brown waves, and watched her curiously, as she watched him watching her. She helped his loose warm palms by pushing them along the harsh angle of her hips, to the curve of her waist, up until the swell of her humble breasts; where she left them to linger. The longer their eyes held onto each other's gaze, the more dangerous the situation became.

Adalind fumbled around with his jacket as her patience to have him inside of her was wearing thin. Her fingers wound around the fabric of his shirt, pulling it open with brutal force.

The sudden act caused Nick's heavy breathing to quicken and he immediately pressed his eager lips onto her own.

There was no turning back from this point in time. They were tongue tied and lip locked, and nothing was taking them away from this moment. Fervent kisses were turning ravenous. The smacking noises their lips made when they pressed and parted into one another was chaotic, and the feeling of Nick's clever tongue sliding against Adalind's own was almost too much pleasure for the young woman to bear.

Adalind took the bottom half of her forbidden Grimm's cherry pout in her teeth, and she nibbled and sucked on the swell of it, running her slick tongue across it with a tingling pressure.

Nick hissed into her mouth as his eager hands traveled from the incline of her waist to her rounded bottom. He grabbed a lace-full of her black dress and tugged it upward, his mouth still hungrily attached to hers.

The force of Nick's hands against her dress caused a tingling sensation for Adalind down below and she moaned into her little Grimm's mouth.

Nick's warm hands were now tangled under her dress, his nimble fingers teasing the tiny straps of her lacey undergarments. Nick yanked Adalind closer by the waist band of her underwear, as she let a moan escape from her mouth.

"Fight me," Adalind breathed through short ragged breaths. She had Nick's plump bottom lip in her mouth, and she bit down on it lightly as she challenged him.

Nick stared down at her with heavy lidded eyes, and a confused expression.

"What…" he asked breathlessly, lips pulling away from hers in a sticky fashion; not quite sure if he had heard her properly.

Adalind pushed Nick hard against his bare chest with her hands, causing him to fall away from her; breaking the contact she so desperately craved.

Nick stared after her, dumbstruck by her words, as Adalind began moving off of the bed, challenging his frenzy sexual desire for her.

"Come on," she breathed, backing away from him slowly and licking her bruised lips.

Nick stared at her like a predator marking its prey. He licked his lips and took a step closer; in turn she took a step back. Adalind smiled mischievously and waited for his next move. He faked a run left, and then caught her as she tried to run right. She flayed against him, pushing away in wild abandon, although she longed to be his captive. She had managed to run down the stairs, cackling, and into the Grimm's living room.

Nick took control of her movements by catching her against the wall, pinning her thin wrist in his hands, then when she wouldn't stop kicking and thrashing he forced his body onto hers, shoving her down into the thick tangle of the wooden floor below them.

When he had her flat on her back, wrist bound above her head, and his ample body pressed hard between her legs and uplifted dress, he stared down at her.

Nick's breathing hitched at the sight of Adalind lying beneath him, vulnerable and defenseless. He remembered the night in the forest when she had cornered him, when they had argued until he knocked her to the forest floor, pinning her much like he was now. He recalled how beautiful she looked struggling beneath him, and the fear it provoked in him when he found that he couldn't release her without an affirmative struggle. It was the night he had almost kissed her, desired for her lips against his.

Nick let one of Adalind's wrists loose. His free hand caressed its way down her side, all the way down to her uplifted dress.

The Hexenbiest was watching him with hesitant eyes. Nick's blue orbs caught a glimpse of her quivering pink pout, and his mouth immediately went to claim it.

She was cold, practically shivering due to her exposed flesh. And although Nick was shirtless, his boiling heart pumped warm blood into his veins. It was as if his hot body was immune to the icy chill of Adalind. Nick's lips continued to massage into hers, in a slow loving rhythm. Her small hands, no longer pinned, held his feathered head into place. Adalind arched the small of her back, causing Nick's pelvis to unintentionally grind into her centre.

The blonde beauty moaned into his mouth, and he inwardly cursed himself for his lack of control. He didn't know how experienced she was, although he was almost certain she wasn't exactly a virgin, and he didn't want to frighten her.

Nick felt Adalind's hands travel down his shirtless back, and he shivered as her fingers lingered over the harsh angles of his exposed torso. He felt her stop at the lower incline of his back, before wrapping her long ivory legs around him, locking his hips into place with the force of her bare thighs.

Nick moaned into her mouth as she squeezed her legs together tighter. Then, as if possessed, he gripped her head in his strong hands, and began rocking into her; his scored hips and thick muscular thighs, a warm welcoming divide.

Lost in her own passions, Adalind gripped Nick's ample bottom and pushed him harder into her. The friction Nick was causing by grinding into her was driving her insane. And although the Grimm's strong kisses were still being given in long passionate strokes, Adalind was consumed by her frenzy desires. Her small body shook, and convulsed beneath him as he rubbed hard against her. The only thing keeping her in control was the welcomed weight of Nick's body.

Adalind went to undo her dress and pull it from her small frame, but Nick stopped her. Adalind opened her eyes, confused. She watched as Nick's hands slide underneath her dress, and bit her lip when his fingers grazed her sensitive flesh. Adalind's breath hitched when she felt Nick hook his long fingers in the thin straps of her lace underwear, before he slowly slid them down her bare thighs, caressing her long slender legs all the way down to the soles of her feet.

As if in return, Adalind shoved Nick's pants down in desirable hurry, along with his underwear, in which she threw across the room, as a symbol of their intercourse.

As if they were lovers, not sworn enemies, Nick kissed her softly on the lips, and Adalind began to moan even more than she was before, as a warm hand made its way between her thighs. His warm hand rested flat on her abdomen, slowly shifting lower, threatening to cross into uncharted territory. Her body ached like there was an empty space deep down inside of her, longing to be fulfilled. Adalind recoiled, and then relaxed, when she felt a steady palm brushing its way down onto her heat. The area around Nick's palm was moist, allowing his long clever fingers to slide effortlessly against and around her pink swollen nub.

They pumped inside and outside of Adalind's body in rhythm with her frantic moans, as she squirmed underneath Nick in restless pleasure. As his fingers pumped back out with finality, she felt him position his length at her entrance, and practically screamed as he slid the head of his arousal inside of her.

When Adalind felt some of the familiar pain subside, she looked up to face Nick. Silver orbs cast down at her like a rain off glitter. His heavy lidded eyes were intoxicated. Nick's flushed lips parted, and she waited for him to kiss her, only he didn't.

Adalind licked her lips in delicious need, and worked her hips against the head stationed at her entrance. She watched as Nick's eyes fluttered open, and then closed, and she arched her back as he slid a bit further into her.

"Is this what he does to you?" Adalind heard Nick ask breathlessly. He sounded far away, as Adalind wondered who Nick could possibly be on about.

Nick's head lowered to the incline of Adalind's neck, then up to her ear.

"Does he make you feel like this?" he breathed again.

"Who?" Adalind cried out as a moan, in total and complete pleasure.

"Renard," Nick replied, rocking his length into her openings, with slight rapidity.

"Much better than this." Adalind lied, a smirk and chuckle escaping her lips, along with the sounds of complete pleasure the Grimm was giving her. She wanted to make him angry. She fed off of his aggression like a frenzied shark does a bloodied carcass.

At Adalind's words, Nick growled and pulled her roughly by the hips and further onto his buried shaft. She cried out as she felt something inside of her tear.

Nick was gripping Adalind tightly by the waist. Their foreheads pressed firmly together, and their narrowed, lust filled eyes, were locked on to one another.

"Go ahead," Adalind hissed through her teeth, thinking back on the time she saw Nick and some red headed beauty, kissing outside of a coffee shop. "Treat me like one of your dumb, stupid little girlfriends!"

"You mean...Juliette?" Nick teased against the Hexenbiest's bruised lips.

"How sweet," Adalind raised a light brow. "You even give them names."

For a moment, Adalind lost herself in his piercing gaze, and she moved closer to kiss him, but he pulled away, eyes still locked onto hers. So, instead she rocked her hips beneath him. She could feel the length of him inside of her. The pain no longer stopped her from enjoying his thick penetration.

Nick closed his eyes again and pushed roughly into her. Adalind arched her back and opened her legs wider for him, encouraging him with each rock and rotation of her hips. Nick's lips found Adalind's mouth in the dark and kissed her once again; this time with such brutal force, she was sure he'd steal the very breath from her lungs.

Eventually, there was no restraint, and effortless motions were turning animalistic by nature. Adalind wrapped her legs tight around the bone of the Grimm's hips, and through the friction, waited for something she could only describe as a release; release from his rough touches, bruising kisses, and cursed proximity, each a welcomed abuse.

"Adalind," She heard him breathe into her ear as she held onto him tighter. She was too intoxicated to respond.

She felt his lips on the nape of her neck, and trembled when his warm wet mouth kissed her there, his teeth biting down on her flesh with a tingling pressure.

"I need you." His hot mouth whispered huskily. Hearing those words, Adalind lost it. She felt her whole body tighten around him. A euphoric state washed over her and consumed her. Riding on the waves of ecstasy, she pushed Nick further into her, and he hissed into her ear before whimpering her name.

Nick's last few thrusts were long and hard, as he moved and panted above her. Adalind felt a warm liquid jet inside of her, and she knew then that he was feeling what she had felt only moments before.

Adalind held onto him as she felt his body twitch and tremble with release. Then, he collapsed on top of her; his dark tousled head at her neck. Adalind tangled her fingers in his dark mane, and held on to him and the fateful moment for as long as she could.

"Glad I was naked in your bed?"


End file.
